Once Upon a Time Machine 2-2: Time of the Wolf
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: Dark magic forces Red Riding Hood to be transported to Earth where she meets the Doctor under a full moon and for Donna Noble to be taken to the Enchanted Forest with Snow White, where more darkness appears in the form of Maleficent and the Evil Queen. The Doctor must figure out this dark magic soon. In the past, discover how Rumplestiltskin met Missy and why he now hates her.
1. The New World

_I do not own Doctor Who or Once Upon a Time. Only this story._

* * *

Chapter 1: The New World

Enchanted Forest

Snow White and Red Riding Hood walked through the snowy forest on a beautiful winter morning. Snow wore a white cloak to keep her warm and help camouflage her in case any of the Evil Queen's guards somehow found her. Red wore her signature red cloak. The cloak was enchanted to keep her from turning into a wolf during a full moon, not that she had anything to worry about in the daytime. Snow had taken refuge with Red for about a week now while she hid from Regina and her soldiers. They had just woken up and decided to take a stroll around the forest while Granny prepared breakfast for them. They kept walking until Red felt a tingling sensation all across her body.

"I don't feel so good." Red said to Snow.

Snow stepped back from Red because her friend was suddenly glowing with a bright purple aura.

"What's happening?" Snow asked.

"I'm not sure." Red said.

"Is it the wolf?" Snow asked.

"No." Red said. "That feels different than this."

Suddenly, Red's entire body and clothes started to glow even brighter. Snow turned away to cover her eyes. Red found that she had to close her own eyes because of how bright everything seemed. After a few moments, Red felt the tingling sensation go away. Then, she felt that it must be safe to open her eyes. However, when she opened them, Red found that she was in a completely different place and Snow White was nowhere to be found. Red was in a forest as before. Yet this forest was different. She was not on a cleared path, but in the middle of wild trees. The sky was black and she could see stars and a full moon. It was now night wherever she was and Red knew that she had to be extra cautious about her cloak, given that a full moon had risen.

Red walked through the forest, calling out Snow's name until she found something peculiar. In the middle of the forest, she saw a tall blue box that said "police" on it. She clearly wasn't in the Enchanted Forest anymore. She'd never seen anything like this before. Then it suddenly clicked in her head. This was the TARDIS. Snow White had told her stories about it and the strange man who lives inside. About a year ago, the Evil Queen sent three Sontaran assassins after Snow White. The Doctor and Amy Pond arrived to help Snow White defeat them. When the Doctor left, Snow was left with stories of her adventure with him. Naturally, Snow told Red about it, but left out some of the details. She didn't tell Red about the Sontarans for fear that she'd be frightened, but she said plenty about the Doctor. Red rushed up to the box and knocked on the door.

"Doctor!" Red shouted. "Doctor! Are you there!"

The door was locked and there was no reply. Red figured that he must be around somewhere if he wasn't physically in the TARDIS right now. She moved past the box in search of him and found what appeared to be fire in the distance. All she could make out was the orange glow. So she walked towards it. Eventually she reached the area and found that it was not a fire, but a series of candles set in houses. Red had wandered into a strange town, similar to her own in the enchanted forest. The women wore long dresses. Horses were the only mode of transportation aside from walking. Atop of a building, she found a white flag with a red cross on it, the symbol of the nation of England. Yet Red had never heard of England and had no idea where she had ended up or how she got here. She red a signed that said "Welcome to Boston". Evidently that was the name of the town she'd strolled into. Although perhaps Boston was another world. She felt lost in her own confusion. Suddenly, a man tapped her shoulder and she turned around to see him. He was tall and had brown, spiked up hair. He wore a blue suit underneath a brown overcoat. He wore red shoes, unlike any she'd ever seen before.

"Excuse me." The man said. "I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen a woman named Donna? Red hair? Loud voice?"

"No." Red said. "Although I must confess I'm not from this place. Can you tell me where I am?"

"You're in Boston, Massachusetts." The man said. "This is one of England's colonies in the New World."

"England?" Red asked.

"Surely you've heard of England?" The man asked.

"No." Red said. "As I said I'm not from here."

"Do you know what year it is?" The man asked.

"No." Red said.

"It's 1692." The man said. "What's your name and where are you from?"

"My name is Red." She said. "I'm from the Enchanted Forest. I was walking with my friend and then suddenly I just started glowing and ended up here."

"I'm the Doctor." He said. "I've been to the Enchanted Forest once before with an old friend of mine."

"You're the Doctor!" Red shouted. "Oh thank goodness. I'm so happy your here. You can help me."

"How do you know me?" The Doctor asked.

"My friend is Snow White. She told me about how you saved her life back in the Enchanted Forest." Red said.

"Not yet I haven't." The Doctor said. "Snow White apparently didn't tell you that I'm a time traveler. Perhaps I will save her life, but for me that hasn't happened yet. So I'd appreciate if you didn't mention that anymore. If I had to guess based on your cloak, I'd say your little Red Riding Hood, just a bit older I presume."

"People call me Red." She replied. "I know about your TARDIS. I know you can take me back to my home. Will you?"

"Of course." The Doctor said. "But first I need to find my friend. We were walking through here and she started glowing purple and then she vanished. That matches your story exactly. If you came here, that probably means that she went to the Enchanted Forest."

"How did that happen?" Red asked.

"I'm not sure." The Doctor said. "Even I don't know everything."

"Who's your friend?" Red asked.

"Donna Noble." The Doctor replied.


	2. Donna

Chapter 2: Donna

Enchanted Forest

It happened quickly and without warning. One second, Donna was walking with the Doctor at night through colonial Boston. The next, she was standing in white snow on a bright, sunny day

"Doctor!" Donna called out.

Suddenly, a woman with a white cloak and black hair appeared before her. Donna supposed she had been there the whole time and her cloak camouflaged her. Unbeknownst to Donna, this woman was the fugitive princess Snow White.

"You're not Red." Snow said.

"Excuse me?" Donna said in a confrontational tone. "Was that a remark about my hair? Are you saying I'm old?"

"No not at all." Snow said. "It's just that my friend, Red, was standing there a second ago. She was consumed by some bright light and now you're here."

"That's exactly what happened to me." Donna said. "I was somewhere else, a light came over me and here I am. Where's the Doctor?"

"You know the Doctor?" Snow asked.

"Ya." Donna said. "How do you know him? Are you one the mysterious younger girls from his past? Well guess what. He's in the TARDIS with me now."

"No that's not it." Snow said. "He came here last year and saved my life from the Sontarans."

"Don't even get me started on the Sontarans." Donna said. "Stupid potatoes."

"I can tell you that the Doctor isn't here." Snow said. "At least I haven't seen the TARDIS around."

"Where are we?" Donna asked.

"The Enchanted Forest." Snow said.

"Is that a joke?" Donna asked. "That's a not a real place."

"I'm afraid it is." Snow said. "What's your name?"

"Donna Noble." She replied. "And you?"

"Snow White." She said.

"No way." Donna said. "As in Princess Snow White? As in the Evil Queen and Prince Charming?"

"Well I don't know about Prince Charming," Snow said, "but I was a princess, until the Evil Queen started hunting me."

"How do I get back to the Doctor?" Donna asked.

"I don't know," Snow replied, "but I suspect we'll need magic."

"Magic is real too?" Donna said. "Ya right."

"You seem awfully closed minded for someone who travels with the Doctor." Snow said.

"I'm not closed minded." Donna said. "Everything you're saying just sounds ridiculous. The Enchanted Forest. Magic. Are there little elves and fairies too?"

"Yes actually." Snow said. "And that's where I think we should go."

"What?" Donna asked.

"We should go and see the Blue Fairy." Snow said. "Perhaps she can help us."

"Whatever." Donna said, still with a bit of skepticism. "I'll just follow you."

Snow White then turned around and walked down the snowy forest path, followed by a confused Donna Noble. Meanwhile in the Forbidden Fortress, Maleficent was casting a special spell in her magic cauldron. Through the bubbling water, she watched Snow and Donna in the same way that Regina could using her magic mirror. Maleficent heard Snow and Donna's entire conversation and determined that she could use the two women to her own advantage. Maleficent then crafted a new plan that would make her the owner of the Eye of Life.


	3. The Mistress

Chapter 3: The Mistress

(*FLASHBACK TO THE ENCHANTED FOREST*)

* * *

He was more sad than he was angry. Rumplestiltskin sat on the docks and watched the Jolly Roger sail away with Milah. His beloved wife ran away with the pirate Killian Jones. Rumple tried to board the ship and take Milah back, but he was unable to due to his own cowardice. Now, he'd have to go home to Baelfire and tell him that his mother abandoned them. Rumple was reminded of the day that his own father abandoned him. He didn't want his son to experience that terrible feeling, but now there was just no other way around it. Rumple was drawn from his thoughts by a woman's voice calling out to him from behind.

"What a shame." The woman said. Rumple turned around and saw a tall woman with brown hair, wearing a purple coat and dress. "You think you know somebody and then they just leave you."

"Who are you?" Rumple asked her.

"You can call me Missy, short for Mistress." She replied.

"If you'll excuse me Missy," Rumple said, "I need to get to my son. His mother's just left him."

"Oh I know." Missy said. "The poor boy."

"How do you know about Milah?" He asked.

"I'm not blind." Missy replied. "Everyone in this sad little town knows your story. The rumor is that Milah couldn't take living with a coward anymore."

"I'm afraid those rumors are true." Rumple said. "Now if you don't mine, I need to get back to my boy."

"Yes we do." Missy said.

"We?" Rumple asked.

"Yes, we." Missy said. "As I said I know your story. I feel bad. Let me help you and your son. He might need a woman to help him."

"I appreciate your sentiment, but we'll be alright." Rumple said.

"I don't believe that." Missy said. "You're both so fragile. Let me add a woman's touch."

"I really appreciate the offer. Believe me I do. No one ever offers to help me with anything, especially with something huge like this. But my son just lost his mother. Let him be alone with his father tonight." Rumple said.

"Alright dearie." Missy said. "I'll comply with your wishes, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on you. I see potential in you and your son. I still want to help you."

"Perhaps you could stop by our cottage in a few days." Rumple said. "Let him take this all in first."

"Of course dear." Missy said. "I'll let you get back to him then. Thanks for chatting and thanks for letting me help."

Rumplestilskin then walked away back into the forest towards his cottage. When he was completely out of sight, Missy was consumed by a bright light and transported away. She reappeared at her office at 3W and was greeted by Seb, one of her employees, dressed in a suit and tie.

"How did it go mam?" He asked.

"Splendid." Missy replied. "I've got Rumplestiltskin right where I want him."

"Why do you need him?" Seb asked. "He's not particularly special."

"Not yet he's not." Missy replied. "Some day, he'll become the Dark One and I'll need his power on the day my army rises."

"Why don't you just take him and force him to do what you want?" Seb asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Missy asked. "Besides, history has to take its natural course blah blah blah. That's something the Doctor would say."

"What are you going to do once Rumplestiltskin lets you into his life?" Seb asked.

"All in good time." Missy replied. "A good mistress never tells her secrets."


	4. The Wolf

Chapter 4: The Wolf

(*PRESENT DAY (1692) IN BOSTON*)

* * *

The Doctor and Red walked out of Boston and into the woods, hoping to get back to the TARDIS and discover why she and Donna switched places in space and time. Red was growing more nervous by the presence of the full moon. The more she looked at it, the more she feared she would accidentally hurt someone again. She and the Doctor kept trudging through the dark woods until they could see the blue box in the distance.

"There we are." The Doctor said. "Almost there."

Red suddenly stopped moving.

"It's happening." Red said. "I can feel it. I'm becoming the wolf."

"But you're wearing the cloak." The Doctor said. "That shouldn't be happening."

"Does this world have magic?" Red asked.

"Well no, but I would think that without magic, you wouldn't be turning into the wolf at all." The Doctor said.

"It's not magic that turns me into the wolf." Red said. "I inherited that ability from my mother. Magic is what keeps me from transforming."

Red suddenly collapsed onto her hands and knees.

"I don't understand." The Doctor said. "You've been fine up until now. I suppose whatever residual magic that was in your cloak has worn off and now it's essentially useless in this world."

"Get away from me." Red said. "When I transform, I won't be myself. I won't remember you. I kill you where you stand and eat you. It's happened before."

"Let me get you into the TARDIS." The Doctor said. "I'll take you back to the Enchanted Forest. Then the magic in your cloak will work."

"There's no time." Red said. "It's happening now. Leave!"

The Doctor could see Red start to grow fur and he watched as her hands started to become large paws with dangerous claws attached. He had already fought a werewolf in Scotland back when he was traveling with Rose Tyler. He didn't want to go through that experience again. So, he heeded Red's advice and fled into the TARDIS. Within moments of slamming the door shut, he heard the sound of a wolf's howl. Red's transformation was complete. The Doctor peeped his head out the door to have a look for himself. However, he found no sign of a wolf. Evidently, she had run away somewhere. The Time Lord stepped out of his TARDIS and walked back to where he left her. He found her signature red cloak laid on the ground. He picked it up and found paw prints in the ground. He was right to think that she ran away. The Doctor thought that he'd just let her be the wolf for now and when the sun came up, he'd find her and they'd figure out where Donna was. He thought this, until he saw which direction the paw prints were heading. The Wolf was running back to Boston, a town with thousands of colonists, where her hunt would begin.


	5. Maleficent

Chapter 5: Maleficent

Enchanted Forest

Snow White and Donna Noble walked along the snowy forest path on their way to see the Blue Fairy and hopefully figure out why Donna and Red Riding Hood swapped places across realms. Donna was also anxious to get back to the Doctor. She'd been to planets and fought aliens before. Being stuck in a fairy tale world was nothing compared to that. However, it was the thought of facing this new world without the Doctor that scared her the most. Snow just wanted her friend back and to see the Doctor again, she hadn't seen him since he and Amy Pond rescued her from the Evil Queen's Sontaran assassins.

"So how's the Blue Fairy supposed to help us?" Donna asked.

"I don't know." Snow said. "She's very wise and she has magic abilities. Maybe there's something she can do."

"How far away is it?" Donna asked.

"About thirty minutes." Snow replied.

"Of course it is." Donna said sarcastically. "Since we've got all this time, why don't you tell me about what happened with you and the Doctor in the past?"

"It's not a very long story." Snow said. "The Evil Queen sent three Sontarans to kill me. The Doctor showed up out of nowhere and saved me. He brought me back to the TARDIS with Amy."

"Who's Amy?" Donna asked.

"She was traveling with the Doctor when I saw him last." Snow said.

"She must be from his past." Donna said. "I've never heard her name before. He never talks about anyone before Rose."

"The three of us worked out a way to kill the Sontarans." Snow said. "Then, the Evil Queen used magic to lock me in the TARDIS and send me away. I was locked in there for about an hour until I was brought back to the Enchanted Forest by Rumplestiltskin. Then we all parted ways and I haven't seen him since. What about you? Tell me about you and the Doctor."

"I ended up in the TARDIS on my wedding day." Donna said. "Long story. I helped him stop this big spider thing that fed my fiancé to her spider babies."

"I'm so sorry." Snow said.

"Don't be." Donna said. "He was working with the spider behind my back. Anyway, the Doctor offered me a ride in the TARDIS and I said no. It was the dumbest thing I ever did."

"Then how did you end up traveling with him?" Snow asked.

"I'm getting to that." Donna said. "I found him again a year later. We fought all this walking fat that started appearing."

"Did I hear you correctly?" Snow asked. "Walking fat?"

"Are you going to keep interrupting me?" Donna asked.

"Sorry." Snow said. "Continue."

"Then, I accepted his offer this time." Donna said. "We went to such beautiful and crazy places. Pompeii, the planet of the Ood, Messaline, the 1920's, the Library. Back on Earth the Sontarans tried to choke the world to death with gas. The Doctor stopped them. We were walking around in colonial Boston in 1692. He promised to take me to the Salem Witch Trials, but we ended up in the wrong place. Now I'm here."

"I can't say I'm familiar with any of those places you mentioned." Snow said.

Suddenly, a cloud of magic black smoke appeared a few yards in front of them. When the smoke cleared, a woman in long black robes, holding a magic staff, and wearing black dragon horns on her head stood in front of them.

"Hello ladies." The strange woman said.

"Let me guess." Donna said. "You're Maleficent."

"Correct." She replied. "I'm afraid I can't let you go see the Blue Fairy."

"Alright." Donna said.

"Donna!" Snow said. "Do you know anything about her? She's evil."

"Who cares." Donna said. "She's more powerful than some little fairy."

"Correct again." Maleficent said.

"Can you help me get back to the Doctor?" Donna asked.

"Yes," Maelficent said, "but I won't. I need you girls for something special."

Maleficent then waved her arm. Then, a magic black smoke consumed her, Snow, and Donna. When the smoke cleared, Snow and Donna discovered that they were not in the forest anymore. Instead, they were in a dark dungeon, with Maleficent on the other side of the bars.

"Where are we?" Donna yelled.

"Welcome to my home." Maleficent said.

"Why have you brought us here?" Snow asked.

"Just sit tight." Maleficent said. "I have to send a message to Regina. She'll be very interested in what I have to offer, now that I have you two."

Maleficent then disappeared in a cloud of magic smoke.

"Who's Regina?" Donna asked.

"The Evil Queen." Snow replied.


	6. The Mistress part two

Chapter 6: The Mistress part two

(*FLASHBACK TO THE ENCHANTED FOREST*)

* * *

One full year. Missy had been in Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire's lives for one full year now. She would stop by once a week to check on them. Occasionally, Missy and Rumple would leave for the entire day and Rumple would come home feeling euphoric. Baelfire did not understand it. It seemed to him like Missy put some kind of spell over his father every time she came around. She was able to convince Rumple to leave Baelfire alone in their cottage for the entire day, something Rumple would never do in his right mind. Bae knew something was wrong and that Missy was evil. He spoke to his father about how he felt many times, but each time, Rumple reminded Bae how lucky they were to have Missy around since Milah left them. Rumple liked Missy so much that he couldn't stand to have anyone say anything bad about her. Bae asked where it was that they went together while he was alone and Rumple always refused to answer. Today, Baelfire and Rumple sat at the table and ate breakfast.

"Is Missy coming today?" Baelfire asked.

"Yes." Rumple said. "She should be here soon."

"Can I come with you today, Papa?" Bae asked.

"No." Rumple replied.

"I get so bored and lonely here all by myself." Bae said.

"It's too dangerous." Rumple said.

"What's so dangerous about it?" Baelfire asked.

"Nothing really." Rumple said. "It's just that you're so young. I don't want you to get hurt exploring a new place. The world is full of so many dangers, especially for a young boy."

"Then why do you always leave me alone?" Baelfire asked. "There are plenty of dangers here, at least that's what you always say."

Suddenly, the door swung open and in walked Missy.

"Are you ready to go dear?" She asked.

"I want to come with you." Baelfire said.

"Sorry little one." Missy said. "I think you'll be too scared. There's monsters where we're going."

"Where are you going?" Bae asked.

"My office." Missy said. "Let's go Rumple."

Rumplestiltskin left the table and walked outside with Missy, shutting the door behind him.

"The poor boy just wants to be with his father." Rumple said.

"He's with you six days out of the week." Missy said. "Today, you belong to me. That was the deal and you know I take deals very seriously."

Missy then held out her wrist. She was wearing a vortex manipulator, a small device that provided for quick and easy time travel. She pressed a few buttons on the device and then suddenly, she and Rumple were consumed by a bright light and disappeared from the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

Missy had transported herself and the future Dark One to a hallway at 3W. On one side of the hall, was a stone wall. The other side of the hall was a series of tanks containing skeletons in water, sitting in chairs.

"Are you ever going to tell me what those skeletons are?" Rumple asked.

"That's a very adult conversation." Missy said. "I'll tell you when you're older. Now it's time for your weekly test."

"Must I keep doing this?" Rumple asked.

"If you want me to keep protecting you and your son from the Ogres, then yes." Missy said.

They walked down the hall until they came to a door. Missy opened the door and found a man standing in a small room that looked exactly like a dentist operating room.

"Hello again Dr. Chang." Rumple said.

"Hello Rumplestiltskin." Dr Chang replied. "Let's get right to it and start with the blood test."


	7. Werewolf of Boston

Chapter 7: Werewolf of Boston

(*PRESENT DAY (1692) IN BOSTON*)

* * *

The Doctor, after discovering that Red had transformed into a literal big bad wolf and was headed towards colonial Boston, picked up her red cloak and rushed back inside the TARDIS. It was night and Red was too fast as a wolf. He'd never be able to stop her before she got to the people. So, he whirled around the TARDIS console, pressing buttons and pulling levers, until the TARDIS disappeared from the forest. The goal was to bring the TARDIS to Boston and warn the colonists to hide. If Red killed enough of them or even all of them, it could damage the timeline and the eventual founding of the United States less than a hundred years later. The Doctor himself did not necessarily like America all the time, but even he had to recognize its impact on history. Without the American Revolution, would Britain forever control North America? Without America, who would win World War I? World War II? If America would not become the world's most powerful nation during the Cold War era, then who would? Russia? The Doctor saw all these questions. He always sees what could be and in this case, he didn't like the result. He recognized the importance of saving Boston, not just because of the people there, but because of how it would effect history.

The TARDIS materialized in Boston. Just miles north of here, the Salem Witch Trials were occurring. Everyone in Massachusetts was on edge about supernatural events. However, no one was phased by the TARDIS' sudden appearance. How could they be when they were under attack by a large wolf? The Doctor had arrived too late. Red was already here. The Doctor stepped outside, sonic screwdriver in hand, and saw the large animal eating away at a dead man about ten yards away, as screaming people watched and ran past.

"Hey!" The Doctor yelled. "Red!"

The wolf looked up and stared at the Time Lord with hungry eyes. The Doctor aimed the screwdriver at the wolf and activated it. The sonic did not affect the wolf well. The Doctor was hoping to put it to sleep. However, it only made the wolf angrier and wilder. The ferocious animal, instead of attacking another person, fled from Boston and ran back into the forest. Suddenly, a man carrying a pitch fork ran into the space where the wolf just was, where a man lay dead.

"This man was my brother!" The man yelled. "I call on you Boston to help me avenge his death! Come with me into the night and we shall kill the beast!"

"Kill the beast!" A large mob of Bostonians shouted.

"That's not good." The Doctor thought to himself.

The Doctor knew from experience that it would be difficult to sway these people into not attacking Red. So, he decided to run back into the TARDIS and fly away into the time vortex. He planned to find Red in the forest before the angry mob did. Then, he'd just have to get her inside the TARDIS. Once he flew the TARDIS away from this full moon, Red would return to normal. Then, they could find Donna, who was now Maleficent's prisoner and about to become the Evil Queen's victim.


	8. The Evil Queen

Chapter 8: The Evil Queen

The Enchanted Forest

Snow White and Donna stood in Maleficent's dungeon, waiting for whatever would happen next.

"What's going to happen when the Evil Queen gets here?" Donna asked.

"She'll probably try and kill me." Snow said. "I don't know what she'll do with you. I wouldn't mention the Doctor. Regina hates him because he helped me kill her Sontarans."

Donna was left to wonder what her fate would be and where the Doctor was. She hoped he'd find his way back to her soon.

* * *

The Dark Palace

The Evil Queen walked through the halls of her castle. Just this morning she'd sent more soldiers to raid villages looking for Snow White. She hoped it wouldn't be too long before she found the exiled princess and killed her. She opened the door to her bedroom chambers and was surprised to find an old friend waiting for her: Maleficent.

"Hello Regina." Maleficent said. "It's been a long time."

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked with a half smile, suspicious of Maleficent's intentions.

"Once you helped me get my revenge. Now I want to help you get yours." Maleficent said.

"How?" Regina asked.

"Well it just so happens that I captured Snow White and an associate of the Doctor." Maleficent said. "I came here to propose a trade."

"A trade?" Regina asked. "You just said you were repaying a debt to me. You owe me. There will be no trade."

"Oh but there will be." Maleficent said. "If not, I'll make sure that you never find Snow White."

"Don't touch her." Regina said. "She's mine. I will be the one to kill her."

"And rightly so." Maleficent said. "I'm not going to kill her. I'll just hide her someplace you'll never think of. And if you do find her, I'll just move her again. She'll be my prisoner forever and you won't be able to touch her. Now I'll say it again. You will get something from me once I get something from you."

"What do you want?" Regina asked.

"Not long ago, you went to the frozen land of Arendelle." Maleficent said. "You brought back a powerful, magical item. I want it."

"No." Regina said. "You can't have the Eye of Life. Pick something else."

"You have nothing else I want." Maleficent said. "The Eye of Life is one of the three magical eyes that the Fates used to determine everyone's destiny. Once they lost the eyes, that duty fell to the Author. I want to change my destiny and I need that Eye to do it. Give it to me, or you'll never see Snow White again."

Regina extended her arm and held out her palm. Then a small cloud of magic smoke appeared on her palm. When the smoke disappeared, Regina was holding a small glass blue eyeball in her hand about the size of a baseball. The Eye has powerful magical properties. Regina was hesitant to give it up. Yet it seemed worth it for the opportunity to get her revenge and finally end Snow White.

"Bring me Snow White and then it's yours." Regina said.

Maleficent waved her arm, consuming both herself and Regina in magic smoke and transporting them back to the dungeons in Maleficent's castle. Regina looked into the cage to see Snow White and a red haired woman.

"Hello Regina." Snow said.

"You said the other one is a friend of the Doctor?" Regina asked Maleficent.

"You just wait til he gets here." Donna said. "You'll be sorry."

"No." Regina said. "He'll be sorry. After I get my revenge on Snow, I'll get my revenge on him, by killing you. This is going to be a fun day."

"Alright now you've seen them." Maleficent said. "Give me the Eye of Life and they're yours."

Regina then handed the eye over to Maleficent, who marveled at the power she now possessed.

"As always it's been a pleasure doing business with you." Regina said.

"Likewise." Maleficent said. "Now get out of my castle."

Regina waved her hand, consuming herself, Snow, and Donna in magic smoke and taking them back to the Dark Palace, where she would carry out her revenge on both of them.


	9. The Mistress part three

Chapter 9: The Mistress part three

(*FLASHBACK TO THE ENCHANTED FOREST*)

* * *

Missy knocked on the door to the cottage once again. It was the two year anniversary of the day Milah first abandoned Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire. For the last two years, Missy had been using her superior alien technology to protect Rumple and Bae from Ogres and other dangers of the forest. In return, Rumplestiltksin had to let Missy be a part of their lives and to submit to weekly physical exams. Today, she wanted to show the future Dark One something special. Rumplestiltskin opened the door. There was something different about him. He didn't look very physically different, but there was something new in his eyes, something evil. Then it hit her. He must have done it. He must have killed Zoso and become the new Dark One. It must have happened yesterday or a few days ago. The physical changes hadn't occurred yet.

"You did it, didn't you." Missy said, sounding impressed and satisfied. "It's finally happened."

"What do you mean?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"You became the Dark One didn't you?" Missy asked. "You grew so frustrated at your own inability to protect your son that you killed the last Dark One with the dagger."

"My son has been protected these last few years." Rumple said.

"That was me dearie." Missy said. "I protected you and little Bae remember?"

"How did you know I'd become the Dark One?" Rumple asked.

"I know great many things." Missy said. "Now come along. I want to show you something."

"No." Rumple said. "You're a witch and you've been taking advantage of me. I can protect my son now without you. Leave and never come back."

"Don't you want to know what those skeletons in tanks are?" Missy said. "Today was the day I was finally going to tell you."

"I don't care anymore." Rumple said. "It's clear to me that you never cared about me and worse, you never cared about my son."

"True, I never cared about Baelfire, but I do care about you Rumple." Missy said.

"You only care about me because I'm the Dark One." He replied.

"That's not entirely true." Missy said. "I have enjoyed having a little pet."

"I am no one's pet." Rumple said.

"What you are is mine." Missy said. "We are meant to be together."

"Why?" Rumple said. "Why did you ever seek me out? Why do you need me so badly? What do you need the Dark One for?"

"One day, many many years from where we are right now, I will have my day of glory when the dead return. I have a special use for the Dark One on that day." Missy said. "I am going to get what I want. I always do. It's just easier if you want to be there."

"I'll never do anything for you." Rumplestiltskin said. "Never."

"As we've already established, I know the future." Missy said. "I've seen the life you have. By the time we get to that day, you'll be a different man."

"And what about my son?" Rumple said.

"If I tell you about that, you'll just get angry." Missy said.

"Get out." Rumple said. "No more tests. What were they for anyway?"

"I was just making sure you were in peak condition." Missy said. "I didn't want you getting sick. I was also testing the strength of your magic. So far it's been zero. I'd love to see how strong you are now at the very beginning."

"No." Rumple said. "I'm going to say this one more time and if you're still here afterwards, I will kill you. Get out."

Missy pressed a button on her vortex manipulator and disappeared. Rumplestiltskin shut the door and walked back inside. He saw Baelfire sitting at the table.

"Is she finally gone?" Baelfire asked.

"Yes." Rumple said. "We've seen the last of her."

* * *

"Of course they haven't seen the last of me." Missy said to her employee Seb in her office at 3W. "I still need the Dark One for my plans and by that time, he'll be ready to help me."

"Will we be doing any more tests on him then?" Seb asked.

"I don't think so." Missy said. "But I'll be watching him. I'll be seeing his progress. When he's ready, I'll let you know."


	10. Time of the Wolf

Chapter 10: Time of the Wolf

(*PRESENT DAY (1692) IN BOSTON*)

* * *

The TARDIS landed in the dark forest outside of Boston. The wolf had run into these woods and would soon be hunted by an angry mob. The Doctor could not let the mob kill the wolf for many reasons. The first of which being that killing is wrong. The second being that the wolf was actually Red Riding Hood. Without her, the Doctor would have no way of finding Donna and getting Red back to her home in the Enchanted Forest. Besides, who knows what killing Red would do to all the fairy tales, given that they apparently live together in the Enchanted Forest. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. He could barely see anything. The only light came from the full moon, the stars, and the dim lights coming from the distant city of Boston.

"Red!" The Doctor called out. "Red, it's the Doctor!"

Then, a wolf's howl could be heard in the distance, the Doctor could not discern where, given that it was so dark. He started to hear shouting, angry people also in the distant dark. Evidently, the mob heard the wolf's howl as well and was coming closer.

"Red!" The Doctor called out again.

Suddenly, the Doctor could see a pair of red eyes staring at him through the darkness. As the eyes moved closer to him, he saw the silhouette of a large animal. Then, as the creature stepped into the moonlight only six yards away, the Doctor saw that this was Red. She heard his call. She could've come because she knows that she must leave with the Doctor, or she came to eat him. The Time Lord didn't know which was true, but he could hear the angry mob coming closer and knew that he had to work fast. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver. Last time when he used it on the wolf, it made the animal run away. Since then, he'd reversed some of the settings, hoping that it would have the opposite effect. The Doctor extended his arm and pointed the screwdriver at the wolf. He could hear Red start to growl as she opened her mouth, revealing her razor sharp teeth. The Doctor then activated the device. Then, Red's mouth closed and she ceased growling. The sonic technology put her in a trance. Then, she started walking towards the Doctor. He left the TARDIS doors open so that the wolf could walk inside. Suddenly. There was a sound of rusting in the bushes as fifteen men with pitchforks entered the area from all sides.

"There's the wolf!" One of them shouted.

"Wait!" The Doctor said. "I was just about to catch the wolf. She's walking into this blue prison that I brought out here."

"That animal should be dead. Not contained." The same man said.

"I know you're angry." The Doctor said, now realizing that Red had already walked into the TARDIS and was sitting down patiently and obediently next to the TARDIS console.

"That animal killed my brother!" The man said. As he stepped forward, he saw into the TARDIS and couldn't believe that there seemed to be a whole other world inside this small box. "You're some kind of warlock! You're helping the beast! There aren't just witches in Salem. They're in Boston too!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions." The Doctor said.

"Kill them!" The man shouted.

Suddenly, the other men ran towards the Doctor with their weapons. The Time Lord quickly dashed into the TARDIS, shut the door behind him, and locked it. He could hear the angry Bostonians pounding on the door. Knowing that they needed to leave before the Doctor's hypnotic spell wore off, the Time Lord raced to the TARDIS console, pressing buttons and pulling levers, until the TARDIS disappeared from Boston and flew through the Time Vortex. With the full moon gone, Red started to change again. As her body started to quiver, the Doctor grabbed her red cloak that he had laid down near by and threw it over her. After a few moments, the human Red Riding Hood emerged from the cloak, stood up, and put it on.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You became the wolf." The Doctor said. "Don't worry. It's all over now."

"Did I hurt anyone?" Red asked.

"No." The Doctor said, lying to protect Red's feelings.

"Thank goodness." Red said. "I killed the man I loved before when I was the wolf. I can't stand the thought of hurting anyone else." The TARDIS started to shake slightly. "Are we moving?"

"Yes." The Doctor said. "We're out of Boston and the TARDIS is trying to pinpoint Donna's location."

Suddenly, a brief ding noise came from the TARDIS video screen. The Doctor and Red walked over to it and saw an image of a tall, dark, castle.

"That's the Evil Queen's castle." Red said.

"I've heard rumors about her." The Doctor said.

"You said you haven't been to the Enchanted Forest with Snow White yet." Red said. "How can you know of the Evil Queen?"

"I haven't been with Snow White," The Doctor said, "but I'm very familiar with your world. Not too long ago, I was traveling with a woman named Rose. We ended up on Neverland and got into this whole fiasco with a Dalek and Peter Pan. Then she and I went to the Enchanted Forest and met Maleficent. Not a very charming woman to say the least. After Rose, I traveled with a woman named Martha, and we fought the Wicked Witch in Oz. In short, I've only been the magical realms a few times, but even I've heard of the infamous Evil Queen. The real question is why is Donna there?"

"She's in danger." Red said. "The Queen is a monster. More so than I am. At least when I cause destruction, I'm not in my right mind and I can't control it. She knows exactly how much damage she can do and she does it with a smile. We have to get Donna out of there."

The TARDIS flew through the Time Vortex on its way to the Evil Queen's castle, where the Evil Queen was about to enact her revenge on Snow White and Donna Noble.


	11. Rescue

Chapter 11: Rescue

Enchanted Forest

It had been a long day for Snow and Donna. Now, night had fallen over the Enchanted Forest and a full moon had risen. Snow and Donna were outside in the Evil Queen's courtyard, tied to a large wooden post and standing on a pile of sticks. Regina planned to burn them alive. Regina walked outside and started strutting towards them.

"Are you ready to die?" Regina asked.

"You don't have to do this Regina." Snow said.

"Oh but I do." Regina replied.

"So what?" Donna asked. "You're not the fairest of them all. That's no reason to kill someone."

"You think that's why I want her dead?" Regina asked.

"That's what I heard." Donna said.

"Well you heard wrong." Regina said. "Let me tell you what really happened."

* * *

In the TARDIS

"Don't worry." The Doctor said to Red. "The TARDIS is taking us there right now. We're going to save both Donna and Snow."

"You just said you never faced the Evil Queen before." Red said. "You have no idea what she's capable of."

"I've met her sister, who is more powerful and I'm still here." The Doctor said. "I think I'll be alright."

"She has a sister?" Red asked.

"I think I've said too much." The Doctor said.

* * *

Regina finished telling Donna her story of how she blamed Snow White for the death of her true love Daniel. Now, she conjured a magic fireball on her hand and prepared to through it at the wood, sending Snow and Donna ablaze. However, there was a sudden gust of wind that came out of nowhere and blew out Regina's flame. Then, the three women heard a loud, wheezing type of sound, which they had all heard before. The TARDIS was coming. Halfway in between where Regina was standing by the steps and where Snow and Donna were tied in the center of the yard, the TARDIS materialized.

"Doctor!" Donna yelled.

"No!" Regina said. "I won't let you save Snow White a second time!"

* * *

"You ready?" The Doctor asked Red.

"Yes." She replied.

She then took off her red cloak and dropped it on the ground. She could feel the power of the full moon just outside the TARDIS. Then, like before, Red's body started to change. After a few seconds, she was once again the large, hungry wolf. The Doctor then rushed to the TARDIS doors and opened them. Then, the wolf rushed outside and charged at Regina. The Evil Queen raised her arms and surrounded herself in a magic bubble to protect her from the animal. Red lunged at the magic shield only to be repelled. However, she kept attacking, even though she wasn't breaking the shield. While Red fought the Queen, the Doctor ran to Donna and Snow. He then used his sonic screwdriver to undo the ropes.

"I'm so glad you're here." Donna said.

"Who are you?" Snow asked. "Where's the Doctor?"

"Oh that's right." The Doctor said. "Red tells me we've met before Snow."

"I met the Doctor." She said. "I've never seen you in my life."

"If you've met me, then you know I'm a time traveler. In my personal timeline, we've never met." The Doctor said.

"Then how can you look so different in your future?" Snow asked.

"With me, time has a way of changing my face." The Doctor said. "Now we have to move."

The Doctor, Snow White, and Donna then ran into the TARDIS. The Doctor once again activated his sonic screwdriver, alerting Red that it was time to retreat. The wolf stopped attacking the Evil Queen and ran back into the TARDIS. The sonic device then shut the doors as Snow hurried to through the magic red cloak over Red. Soon, Red was returned to normal. Snow and Red then hugged.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Red said.

"Thank you for rescuing me." Snow said. "The TARDIS looks different."

"I suppose that means I'll redecorate at some point in the future." The Doctor said.

Suddenly, the TARDIS started to shake and the lights flickered on and off.

"What's happening?" Donna asked.

The Doctor went over to the viewing screen to see what was happening outside.

"Regina's throwing fireballs at the TARDIS." He said.

"Then get us out of here!" Donna yelled.

"I missed you too." The Doctor said as he piloted the TARDIS away from the Evil Queen.


	12. The Eye of Life

Chapter 12: The Eye of Life

Enchanted Forest

The Evil Queen furiously walked the halls of her castle on this most unfortunate night. She'd lost two of her most prized possessions. The Doctor had arrived and rescued Snow White and Regina had traded the Eye of Life to Maleficent. Regina wished she'd never given the eye away. It was one of the three magic eyes of the fates. It's power was immense. She could've used it to do almost anything. Now, it was in the hands of Maleficent, a crafty witch, who could now do almost anything she wanted.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin sat at his long dining room table in his magic castle by himself. He and Belle had gotten into a fight and she decided to go to bed early. He sat there, pondering what he could do to cheer her up, when he suddenly heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Hello old friend." A female voice said.

Rumplestiltskin got up from his chair, turned around, and saw Missy standing a few feet away.

"Get out." Rumple said to her.

"Is that any way to address an old friend?" Missy asked. "I see you've replaced me with this Belle woman."

"You're no friend of mine and if you touch one hair in her head I'll rip your heart into pieces." The Dark One replied. "All you wanted was power. You never cared about me or Bae."

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Missy asked. "Oh yes. You chose power over Baelfire as well. Now he's gone. And ripping out one heart won't quite do what you want, seeing as I have two."

"Why did you come here?" Rumple asked. "I told you back then what I'm telling you now. I'll never help you."

"Never say never." Missy said. "Remember all those years ago when you went to Arendelle with Baelfire, the Doctor, and Clara Oswald?"

"Yes." He replied.

"You discovered that the Snow Queen held the Eye of Life and that she hid it. Then you refused to tell me where it was." Missy said.

"I'll never tell you where it is." Rumple said.

"It's not there anymore dearie." Missy said.

"Regina went looking for it and led me right to it, but she got it before I could." Missy said.

"You want me to help you take it from Regina because she used the Eye on you and for once in your life, you weren't in control?" Rumple asked.

"If you keep up that tone, then this isn't going to work." Missy said. "I'm being polite and civil. I do want your help to take the Eye, but not from Regina. Maleficent now has it."

"No." He said.

"Pretty please?" Missy asked.

"No." The Dark One said. "I hate you. I don't know if you've quite caught on to that. I will never help you with anything ever."

"Well that's just not true dear." Missy said. "You won't help me with this, but as I've said many times before, one day you will come to see things from my perspective and you will help me."

"Get out." Rumplestiltskin said. "I won't say it again."

Missy then pressed a button on her vortex manipulator and disappeared in a bright blue light.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized near Red's farm. Snow White, Red, Donna, and the Doctor stepped out.

"Thank you so much for everything." Snow said.

"I was surprised to find out your story with Regina." Donna said to Snow. "It's different than what I thought. She really hates you. She was even willing to give up that weird eyeball just to get you."

"What weird eyeball?" The Doctor asked.

"It was glass and blue." Donna said. "Maleficent clearly wanted it for something."

"Maleficent!" The Doctor said in shock. "You met her?"

"Ya." Donna said. "How do you know her?"

"I met her when I came to the Enchanted Forest with Rose." He said. "Stay here. I think I know why Donna and Red switched places across worlds."

The Doctor was gone for about five minutes before he emerged from the TARDIS again, holding a blue, glass eyeball. It was the same one Donna saw Maleficent take from Regina.

"How can you have that?" Snow asked.

"Try to listen to what I'm saying." The Doctor said. "This could get confusing. This eye is the same one Maleficent took today, but it's from the future. When I came here with Rose, we were able to get this from Maleficent. I kept it in the TARDIS to make sure she never got her hands on it again. Today must be the day when she first got it."

"So we shouldn't be scared that Maleficent has this magical item?" Red asked.

"It's called the Eye of Life." The Doctor said. "And no you shouldn't be scared because at some point soon, Rose and a later version of myself will come and take it from her."

"How does that explain why we switched places?" Red asked.

"The Time Vortex." The Doctor said. "Time is not a straight line. It's tangled. While I was taking Donna to Boston, the Eye in my TARDIS must have connected with the Eye in Regina's castle and created a paradox. Then the TARDIS moved far enough away that the paradox was avoided, but not entirely. The eye brought Red with it to Boston and brought Donna with it to the Enchanted Forest."

"Why me and Red Riding Hood?" Donna asked.

"My eye was in the TARDIS." The Doctor said. "You were in the TARDIS. Regina hates Snow White. Her eye took Snow White's friend. I don't really understand magic so that's the best I can offer you I'm afraid."

The Doctor, Donna, Red, and Snow all hugged each other. Then, the time travelers entered the TARDIS and disappeared from the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

 _(To be continued in "Once Upon a Time Machine 2-3: Sleeping Beauty" a Doctor Who and Once Upon a Time Crossover. Discover more about Missy's plan for the Dark One and how the Doctor and Rose were able to take the Eye of Life from Maleficent. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.)_


End file.
